Forgiveness
by Mischiefs-Hawk
Summary: This is based off X-men First class. A slight AU as this fic is a re-write of the ending of the movie. Starting when Charles is shot and paralyzed. WARNING: Yaoi themes and mentions of viloence as well as use of curses.


"You...You did this!" Erik growled, making the dog-tags around her neck tighten, chocking her. Charles saw his friend, lover, choke the women but as he tried to speak out the pain would come in waves. His words would come out as moans, moans that He knew probably fueled Erik's anger. Moira fell to the ground, her body convulsed for a moment then stopped. Her eyes wide open, but Charles knew they were not looking at anything.  
>Forcing the pain away for a moment Charles let out only one audible word "Erik" The man looked down at him, worry bright in his eyes "Its okay Charles I'll save you" He looked around at the Mutants that surrounded them, studying them until his eyes hit the red demon. "You, you can teleport correct?" Azael nodded "Then teleport us to the nearest damn hospital!" Azael, as well as raven, ran over to the two men.<br>Barley a moment passed before the four disappeared in a wisp of red and black smoke. The hospital ended up not being very close, Azazel wasn't exactly sure where they were, but it was a hospital. Erik held Charles in his arms, running over to a nurse he explained that his brother had been shot in the spine and he saw the bullet fall out. The nurse yelled something in Cuban, causing other doctors and nurses to circle around them, pull Charles away from Erik, then into a room. One Nurse tried to explain that they would help him But Erik would have to wait in the waiting room.  
>The young man looked at the door once more then nodded, letting the woman guide him to the waiting room and the others. Azazel had his arm awkwardly around Raven who was crying into his chest. Azazel knew it would ruin his suit but she was kind of pretty... Erik sat in one of the hard plastic chairs, minutes passed but it might as well have been hours for Erik. Was Charles okay? Would Charles forgive him for killing Moira? Would Charles come with him? Part of Erik knew he could just force Charles to come with him but did he really want that? Did He want his beloved Charles to be forced to do something? Forced like he was at the camp all those years ago? No he would have to come on his own or not at all, He just hoped Charles decided to come with him.<br>After what seemed like millennia for Erik A nurse came out and told them that Charles was fine and could go home the next day. "Can we visit him?" Raven asked who has switched back into her blonde woman form. The nurse nodded, still unaware of what the Americans were saying though she figured the question was about visiting. With that confirmation Erik bolted from the waiting room and to where Charles was laying in a hospital bed.  
>"Erik?" Charles asked quietly, a tired look on his face. Erik fell to his knees next to the bed. Pulling his hands around Charles in a fashion similar to begging. "Charles I'm so sorry, please you know I'd never intentionally hurt you."<br>Charles looked at the man, the man who thought so differently then himself. That had completely different ideals and morals. That would kill people for his vision. Even with all those things Charles knew he still loved him. Loved him for their conversations, their chess games, the way his lips felt when they kissed. For all of Erik's imperfections Charles knew He loved him because of them. Charles loved Erik's imperfections as well as his perfections. So his decision was pretty easy. "Of course I do Erik"  
>Raven ran into the room after they had their little moment, hugging the man she knew like a brother. While Azazel just stood in the doorway awkwardly. Charles thanked him for teleporting him to the hospital to which the mutant nodded. The next day Erik brought in a wheel chair for Charles, Charles looked at it sadly while Erik lifted him into the chair. Raven held her 'brothers' hand as they left the hospital. Some of the nurse wondered how the wheel chair was moving; it looked like it was moving all on its own.<br>A FEW MONTHS LATER-  
>Charles rolled into Erik's office. It seemed the man had created their entire hide out in metal. Building it hadn't taken very long neither was finding recuients. Charles and Erik seemed to be good at convincing people, Erik hard attitude mixed very well with Charles Kindness.<br>Erik was working on something, muttering mathematical terms and numbers. "Erik? Do you plan on coming to bed tonight?" Erik looked up, a strange look on his face. "What time is it?" Charles sighed looking at his watch "About 1 am" Erik looked down at what he had been working on then back at him "Oh I didn't notice the time go by I'm sorry Charles." The telepath smiled "It's alright" Erik smiled pulling out of his chair then walking to Charles. Playfully kissing him, pulling away the Mutant's shared a smile.  
>The two moved out of the room and into their bedroom, where it was only two men and a very large bed.<p>

AuthorsNote: Why hello again! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well For now I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this fic, and if you havn't yet done this go see X-men First class because it's a really good movie and a lot of homosexual hints.


End file.
